


A simple relationship.

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Light Bondage, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn without plot.<br/>Dersecest pegging for all!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A simple relationship.

Rose was a lady of contrasts.  
Black lipstick against pasty white skin, stunning pink eyes against a dull expression, soft hands but deadly sharp nails. He can't be surprised when she bites him, or when she slaps his ass, but the bright red lines drawn down his chest is a little too much.  
And she enjoys it. She enjoys it too much, wearing the expression of a kid telling her twin that technically she's older because she was born 8 minutes seconds before him, but with less innocence and more handcuffs.

There is a crusty crown of dried blood around her manicured weapons. She doesn't see any reason to cut them short, and neither do you, because you're not allowed to disagree.  
It is a very simple relationship.  
And she relishes in the goosebumps on your stomach, the shivers down your spine, and the hint of insecurity in the corner of your eyes. With trained hands she ties you up, and you let her, because you're not allowed to disagree.  
It is a very simple relationship.

At least her voice is gentle.  
You can feel the golden fingers of sunshine pet your face, as if comforting you, in a nice harmony with her words. She could have closed the curtains, but she didn't.  
And you've already thanked her for that.  
Really, the sun and her reassuring words are of so much help when she's in in a bad mood. Even if it stings a lot when she pinches you.  
The sun kisses it away, and then she does too, leaving a black lipstick mark like a sort of band-aid over the bruise.  
You breathlessly ask her to be gentle.  
She smacks you, because she's in a bad mood.

You breathe deeply and focus on the sunshine when she enters you, the rubber tool stretching you uncomfortably.  
The lube helps, of course, but you wish she had a higher sense of self-worth so she didn't need to compensate like this. It's far too big for you.  
She acts like it's a part of her and not just attached, moaning slowly as she slides in, eventually making you struggle with your breath as she completely bottoms out.  
Relax, she says.  
It's okay, she says.  
Why don't she try to relax with nine inches of dominance up her ass?  
Every time she moves, your breath hitches. Her cooing doesn't help any more.  
So you focus on the sunshine.  
And suddenly an electric jolt shoots up your spine, ruining the breathing exercises you were attempting. She lovingly adjusts the strapon with her hand and aims for your prostate, slowly rubbing against it with the tip, making you shake.  
You whimper for her because you know she likes it. It encourages her to the only thing you really like during your sessions; the pleasure.  
You moan.  
You struggle.  
You praise her like a good dog, arching, tugging at your bindings. Everything to please her in the hopes that she'll finish up and maybe let you enjoy it.

And eventually she does.  
Still thrusting she slips a finger into the harness, massaging her clit. Her eyes flutter shut and her hips get more eager.  
You whimper more, bucking to get her deeper into you, hoping that the arousal you know she feels is going to get to her. And when her hand moves faster and her moans starts to chorus with hers, you know you're right.  
She praises god and and heaven as she gets more violent, the hand not working on herself currently choking you, and the strapon is mercilessly ravaging your previously tight ass. You beg her to go faster, and your words are the final straw, pushing her over and burying herself deep inside you as she comes.

She sounds so good when she comes. It reminds me of why you're letting her in the first place.

The aftercare is really nice.  
She sits behind you, having unattached the dildo from the harness, and currently using it to fuck you.  
The best part is her hand though, wrapped around your cock and pumping around it. Finally some relief for you too.  
And the stretching of your entrance is actually enjoyable once the extra pleasure is added.  
She kisses you, praises you and strokes you, making sure you hit your own orgasm while gasping her name.  
And then her mood is good again.

She unties you, and you kiss her warmly.  
You do it because she's not allowed to disagree.  
It is a very simple relationship.


End file.
